


Arthur Fleck being handcuffed by you /erotic headcansons

by ArthurFlecksGirl



Category: Joker (2019)
Genre: Bottom Arthur, Erotic, Erotica, F/M, Handcuffed, Handcuffs, Kink, Romance, Sex, Sex Kink, Sexual Content, Smut, fantasies, hadcuff sex, soft sm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:35:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23533927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArthurFlecksGirl/pseuds/ArthurFlecksGirl
Summary: Some headcansons about Arthur being handcuffed by you during sex :)
Relationships: Arthur Fleck/You
Kudos: 8





	Arthur Fleck being handcuffed by you /erotic headcansons

*Arthur would keep little notes about his fantasies in his journal. Before he met you it was just fantasies about girls he saw in magzines or girls he made up in his head. But since you dated you were his one and only fantasie. He longed for someone to love all his life and now that he has found you, he adores you so much. You`re the only one he thinks about when he touches himself.  
* He really wants you to read the notes about what he wants to do with you but is too shy to tell you, so one day he had three glasses of whine and that`s enough to get him drunk, cuz he never drinks alcohol. The wine makes him brave enough to hand you his journal and he asks you to read the parts about his fantasies.  
*He watches your face closely as you start to read it out loud.  
*He fantasizes about being handcuffed by you on the bed, while you are wearing a cat costume.  
*He would get in an comfortable position on the bed, waiting for you to enter the room, dressed up in a cute cat costume, with ears, a painted on nose and a lil tail on your string.  
*His smile grows wider as you get closer, swinging with the handcuffs in your hand.  
*You tell him that you are gonna love every inch of his body now and he can`t do nothing about it, as you close the handcuffs. The sound of the click makes him horny.  
*You love to see him lying there in front of you, waiting for you to do whatever you want.His fragile body, his beautiful face,... you can`t wait to get on top of him.  
*Arthur is shaking a little, but just a little. Enough for you to notice it though. Cuz it feels like a soft vibration against your lips, which are discovering his tiney ankles. So thin and fragile. Like a porcelain doll. You put my hands around them to feel how tiney they are.  
You kiss his little toe, making your way up to his legs. Kissing every inch, every frackle, every spot and taste the different parts of his now trembling body.  
*Soft moaning from his mouth as he whimpers that he is all yours.You kiss the insides of his thighs. He is breathing heavier now.  
*You tell him to turn around bacuse you want to see his butt. He obeys, his hands tied behind his back. Your hands caress his cute, peachy butt. Grabbing his cheeks as he moans.  
*You cover his butcheeks with kisses, let your hand wonder between his legs. Forward. He`s getting hard now.  
*He pushes his face against the pillow as your fingers play with his most sensitive parts. He is begging you not to stop.  
*You`re grabbing him and turn him around so he is on his back again. Kissing him where he is getting harder any second. Your hands are all over his chest, his arms. Your lips wondering all over his body. He says that it feels so good, he cant take it anymore.  
* Your lips pressed against his neck ,starting to suck it. You smell his hair. Your left hand is in his curls, your right hand is reaching for his cock. You`re biting his neck.  
*His breath is getting more and more intense, his eyes are closed. You concentrate at details such as his long eyelashes.  
* You take a close look on his face while ´there is nothing but excitement. His face expression turns you on in a way you cant even describe . You try to contain the taste of his neck as you suck his skin till it turns blue.  
*He`s still begging you to continue...and you let my tongue slide over the scar upon his lip.Its your fave part of his body. All his details deserve so much love.You can feel his lip twitching while your tongue is playing with it.  
* You can feel your body screaming out for him to fill you up.You change the position, he is opening his eyes, looking right into yours.  
* He says "Fuck me, ! Oh I need your hands to love me. I need your lips to kiss me like that. I want you so bad. Don`t you ever stop loving me like that"  
* You get on top of him and take him all in. All the way inside  
* "I wish I could touch you" he moans. Waves of excitement all through his body.You take the key and uncuff his hands while he is still inside of you.  
*As soon as he is free his hands are pressing you against him, so hard you can barely move anymore. But it feels just right. He is pushing himself into you , his tongue in your mouth. The taste of cigarettes and passion.  
*He is kissing your earlobes now, sucking them. You never felt more happiness in your life. Feeling his gentle movements inside of you. You could swear to hear him humming a song between his whispered moaning.  
* He askes you if you feel him, if this is really happening or if its just another hallucination. You tell him that you are here with him, right now in this moment and that you never want him to get out of you.  
* A silent scream echoes through the room as you both explode from excitement and love for each other.


End file.
